conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Nadu
Nadu(prounoncued as nəˈdʊ/ said like Naa-Dou but Naduas say it like Nah-Do) is a small unitary semi-presidential republic on the northern half of Borneo. Nadu has 6 states and a two special collectives area(Cuba and Timor) with the total landmass of 200,000 square miles and 60 million. Nadu was a former part of Malaysia(which was controlled by Britain), until 1961 when the Nadaus wanted freedom from Malaysia due to their laws regarding Nadaus. The East Malaysia War won its independence from Yarphei. The government was established sixteen years after with a parliament republic was established. As of today(2010 election), the President of Nadu is Aik Malte and the Prime Minister is Adulu Nadal. Nadu has the world's 13th largest GDP-PPP and 9th largest Nominal GDP. The national capital and seast of government in Nadu is Kota Kinabultu, but the largest city is Puching. Nadau is the official language of Nadau. The Unitary State of Sarawan speaks Kera, a Dravidian Language, along with Tamil and Kannada. In Klang, they speak Vitu, a Sino-Tibetian langauge with the Bengali Script. History After Malaysia became independent from Great Britain, there was a civil promblem between the Yarphese and the Nadaus. The Yapheese made them have no rights and accounted as a quarter of a person so their were 2,560,948 Nadaus, when the government accounted them as 640,237 Nadaus. Promblem arose in the 1950's when Nadaus went to Kuala Lumpur and started tothrow bombs and random debris at parliament. Police had come break them up with guns, batons, and tear gas. It then lead to a Civil war between the Yapheis and the Nadaus. The Malays sailed to Nadu and captured thousands of Nadaus. They were tooken to military shooting grounds and had them killed. The war lasted for 11 years and 45 days. Several nations try to help such as Thailand, United States, Canada, The United Kingdom, Germany, Italy, and Japan. After years of fighting, they came to a truce. They signed The Treaty of Maritius, a peace treaty in which it allowed Nadaus to have the land of Northern Borneo and the Malays could have peunisular Malaysia. They could be their own country as long as no wars goes on between them. As of 1961 31 December, the land of north Borneo was Nadu. Geography 'Geography' The landscape of Nadu is mostly lowland rain forests with areas of mountain rain forest towards the interior regions.The total area of Nadu is 203,925 km2, representing approximately 61% of the total land area of Nadu and 27% of the total area of Borneo(Balitaman in Nadau). The Nortn-Central area of Nadu is the Sulta-Borneo Range. The five highest mountains in Nadu – the highest being Mount Kinabalu at 4,095 m, which is also the highest mountain in Borneo and the 10th highest mountain peak in Southeast Asia. It also contains the two longest rivers in Nadu - Rajang River and Kinabatangan River. It shares a small The second largest island is Sebatik Island, in Sulatan, which is shared with Indonesia. Of note, Sarawan contains the Mulu caves within N'Gunung Azulao National Park. Its Sarawak Chamber has the largest known cave chamber in the world. The Mulu national park was declared a World Heritage Site in November 2000. Sulatan's attractions includes World Heritage Site Kinabalu Park which has Mount Kinabalu, and Sipadan Island, a diving and bio-diversity hot-spot. Sulutan is at the Head of Borneo, a peninsula. 'Enviornment' Nadu is home to a few unique ecosystem such as many types of sea cows, fish, tigers, snakes, and other creatures. The Head of Borneo is surrounded by a coral reef strecthing 200 miles and extending to the low lying central coasts.The Kaltamalti Attols are home of 1100 types of fish(90 types of groupers alone), 5 types of turtles, 2 sea snakes, and a shark ,whale, and manatee. 'Climate' Nadu mainly has a tropicial rainforest climate with all year rain. The average number of rain days per mounth countrywide is 20-23 days. The averge daily rainfall yearround is 98.425 milimeters(3.875 inches). Due to its location within the tropics, its is prone to tropical cyclones. Politics 'Government' Nadu is a unitary semi-presidential republic with strong democratic tradition. They new government was established 1966. The currenct constitution was approved on 1969 April 12. It greatl powered the authority of the executive in relation to Renimbir, the main legislative body. The government is run by the president, with is currently Aik Malte, and Prime Minister Adulu Natal(current Prime Minister of Nadu). Both executive positions have a 5-year term. 'Law System' The laws are based on the current consitution. According to the consitution, the government is based on a unitary proportional voting system, which is half proportional and half direct. The Renimbir is perfectly bicameral: the two houses, the Ngathai(Nadau for Councilors that meets in Qwertzika) and the Koiwayi(Deputies or Representitves;that meets in Darresuliltan), have the same powers. The Prime Minister, officially President of the Council of Ministers (Pay-Barresey uio Qwetzalay) is Nadu's head of government while the President overlooks it for flaws or mistakes. The Nadau Yuanoching is the supreme court that makes sure that the law is followed and to stop all thing that are unconsitutional. 'Foreign Relations and Miltary' 'Military' The Nadu Army, Natali Navy, Natali Air Force are collectively known as the Natalian Armed Force(NAF).The Natalian Armed Forces are among the largest and most technologically sophisticated armed forces in the world, and as of as of 2008 maintained over 20 military deployments around the globe. The Natalian Armed Forces are charged with protecting the Nadu and its overseas territories, promoting the Nadu's global security interests and supporting international peacekeeping efforts. 'Foreign Relations' G8, OECD, APEC, FAM(Free Asia Marketing), ASEAN, and ASEAN Free Trade Area, and is a participant in the East Asia Summit. Nadu signed a security pact with Australia in March 2007 and with India in October 2008. It is the world's third largest donor of official development assistance after the United States and Japan, donating US$9.48 billion in 2009. 'Foreign Relations By Country' *Yarphei - moderate *Popular Republic of China - moderate *EAF - good *Everett - moderate *Cascadia - good *United Kingdom - moderate *Saudi Arabia - low moderate *Sudan - bad *Imperium Skandinavisk - moderate *Allied States - good *USSR - good *PRC - good Administrative Areas The capital of Nadu is Kota Kinabultu. Nadu is divided into 6 states and 94 city departments and each city department are divided into wards(Jayawa), with 901 total. Nadu also has two special collective areas:Timor and Cuba. The city department are named after the department seat, or the central city, expect for Antayla(capital: Tremon), Kona(capital:Ottala), Harvatinni(capital: Japura), Marcon(capital:Ina), and Paltu(capital:Reo'ngi). The largest city dapartment are Puching(10,500,000), Kota Kinabultu(7,001,000), Caitau(4,750,000) and Ista(2,098,000). Economy Nadu has the world's 13th largest GDP-PPP and 9th largest Nominal GDP. Nadu is a member of the OECD since 2005 and G-20 since the late 90s. Nadu has a free standard market economy. The NB Treasury is the is responsible for developing and executing the Natali government's public finance policy and economic policy. Bornea Central is responsible for printing the nation currency, Ayan(₳). Ayan is the third reversed currency in the world(after the U.S. Dollar and the Euro), and is worth US$1.59, C$1.11, £1.00, CN¥2.33 and KR₩2.34. The 15 largest company registered in Nadu is Ecron, AFTCom, Bakan, Andha Raya, Vistra, KBBC, OAB, Net Exchange, Starling, Yessong, NIBC, Sarabank, IBAT, Nadu&Asia, and Natali Airlines. 'Resources and Energy' Export revenues from oil, lumber, rubber, memory chip, and gas have risen to 45% of total exports and constitute more than 20% of the GDP. Nadu is the second largest rubber and lumber exporter in the world. Nadu also has the third largest memory chip exporter on earth and the ninth largest gas exporter, and has 101.3 million barrels of reserved oil, but is not a member of OPEC. The are 6 wind farms in Nadu that generates 12%-27% of all Natali Electricity. Other than wind, there are hydrolectric dams and tidal stream generators. Nadu is a second-place leader in tidal energy, and as of May 2011[update] Nadu derives 3.1 percent of its Gross Domestic Product from renewable (Clean) energy technology and energy efficiency, or around ₳3.5 billion ($5.565 billion). 'Health' There are 135 private hospitals and more than 320 public hospitals in Nadu. Among the widest range of healthcare services throughout the globe are on offer, and some of Nadu's private hospitals are rightly considered to be among the very best of their type in the world. There are two medical schools in Nadu, one based at the Billingual University of Ista and the other at Kota Kinabultu University. Both have strong links with public sector hospitals. With respect to postgraduate education, traditionally many doctors in Nadu have looked overseas for further training, and many took British Royal College exams such as the MRCP(UK) and the MRCS(UK). However, Hong Kong has been developing its own postgraduate medical institutions, in particular the Hong Kong Academy of Medicine, and this is gradually taking over the responsibility for all postgraduate medical training in the SAR. There are also strong public health systems in Khamre(, and the Centre for Health Protection, founded after Nadu outbreak of 2003, is particularly worthy of mention. 'Transport' Due to the narrow area, high elevations in the north central area, The road and train area is limited. The Nadaus BMS(Bornean Maglev Rail) is the national railroad made in the mid 2000's going to major cities such as Kota Kinabultu, Puching, and Ista. Nadu has 97,978 miles(157 680 kilometers) of paved road. In Nadu, there are 81 airports(26 with international service, 35 domestic and 20 Air Force bases). The busiest airport is Ista Vaya Airport with 59.5 million passengers in 2010. Also SCS Ferry offer domoestic and international ferry travel. Demographics In 2010, there were 67,015,887 people in Nadu. Nadu's population is compariable to the island of Great Britain but not it soverign state of the UK. Of the 67 million Natalians, a meer exact 92% are of Nadaus descent and 7% are descent from neighboring nationas, Russia, West Asia, and Polynesian. In 2010, he average brith rate is 2.1 per woman. A new demographic pole was tooken and shows thats Nadu grew 15.51% in two years with the 2012 population of 77,411,988 . Sources of population are found in urban areas. Between 83%-90% of all Nadus live in ubanized areas. The biggest is Puching. 'Religion' The main religion is Malaislam. There are 45 million Malaislamic followers. Other religions are Christianity, Buddhism and Eastern Orthedox. In Nadaus, religion has no effect on the law. 'Largest cities'(2010 census) #Puching(Kuching):10,508,970 #Kota Kinabultu: 7,000,128 #Caitou:4,757,099 #Ista:2,098,391 #Maura-Bruna:1,095,687 #Bandar Seri Begawan:998,098 #Klang:884,589 #Tutong:564,059 #Maoria:290,002 #Oto:127,127 Culture The culture is prominently Malaisam, a 3:1 raio mix of Malay and Islam. Nadu's culture was formerly derived from the Old Malay World, which encompassed the Malay Archipelago and from this stemmed what is known as the Malay Civilisation. Based on historical facts, various cultural elements and foreign civilisations had a hand in influencing the culture of this country. Thus, the influence of culture can be traced to four dominating periods of animism, Hinduism, Islam and the West. However, it was Islam that managed to wind its roots deeply into the culture of Nadu hence it became a way of life and adopted as the state's ideology and philosophy. After the civil war. they wanted to grealy spilt of Malaysia. A culture critic named Tiam Sunni started his own religion called Malaisam. He built the frist Malaisam Church in Kota Buru, a suburb of modern day-Ista. The influence of his beliefs and philosophy bacame an influence to all Natalis. 'Etiquette' Greeting: When you meet with someone, you always make eye contact. It is sometimes a sin not to. You say Hello, Hi, How are you, Good day, etc.. Contact: Be careful not to run into someone through anger. That is a sin because of elderly, ill, or diseased citizens.Also, do not to run into someone you don't know. When meeting a Important Person(such as the president): Do not walk up to them and start corraling them. Normally, they have security with teasers and handguns. Plus, they have somewhere to go to. Be with 1.5-9 ft of them. 'Music' Music is a popular cultural actvity and pastime. There are many famous singers in Nadu. The most popular by demand is Yunna Jaya. Category:Countries Category:Nadu Category:Creations of Zyngyz Category:FW Storage Category:Nations Category:Regions Category:Countries on Earth Category:Worlds